


The Ten Who Started It All

by fluffyangs



Category: Royals - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyangs/pseuds/fluffyangs
Summary: and so the ten members of future group royals meet, and i mean, come on, how chaotic can it really be?





	The Ten Who Started It All

i began tapping my fingers on the coffee table in front of me. why aren't they here? surely they should be here by now... did they trick me? questions flew into my head, tugging at my brain and making my panic levels rise- until a shortish boy with mousy coloured hair entered into the coffee shop, making the tiny little bell above the door ring. could he be one of the members? he stopped to go talk to the waitress, presumably ordering a coffee, so i still couldn't see his face. my panic began to rise once again, what if they just don't show up? as if hearing my thoughts, the boy turned to look in my direction. yoonjae. his name shot back into my head as i remembered the profile my manager showed me a couple weeks ago. raising my hand to wave at him, i smiled softly. he smiled back, as he walked to me and sat down in front. "hello! my name is yoonjae! a future member of royals i guess!" he exclaimed in a cheerful voice. i couldn't help but chuckle at his unique charm, as i noticed him swinging his legs back and forth in a childlike way. "i'm minjoon, i'll be going by koda in royals though, it's nice to meet you, yoonjae!" i responding, hoping i sounded warm and welcoming enough so that he didn't feel awkward. he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when the bell rung again. a taller boy with black hair and a sculpted-like face is revealed, as he walks straight towards us and sits down. "the name is sooyoung, but you can call me babe," the boy announces as he sits down with a laugh, clearly joking around; but if i'm honest, i can see yoonjae roll his eyes in the corner of my own. yoonjae moves his chair closer to mine, as if sooyoung was something contagious. "i'd rather call you common garbage, but thanks anyway. my name is yoonjae, by the way," yoonjae mutters back, his voice getting quieter the more he spoke. sooyoung places his hands on his chest, making a hurt expression; making yoonjae move his chair even closer to mine. "i'm minjoon or koda, can we call you soo?" i asked him, thinking the name would be better suited. he only nods, before going on about a fox he saw on the way here. all was going fine until soo mentioned that he thought the guy who delivered his coffee was cute, and yoonjae lost it. "can you just shut up? do you think about anything other than the next pretty guy you'll see?" he snapped, watching as soo was at a loss for words. just at that moment, two guys sat down with us. "hey i'm junhee- woah what happened here this seems... icy," he mumbles, as yoonjae excuses himself to go to the bathroom. "that was yoonjae, that's soo and i'm minjoon or koda," i stated, wanting desperately to break the atmosphere. the boys nodded, as the other boy introduced himself as cheolmin. it had been around an hour, now all ten of us (the new arrivals being yejun, minsung, minhyuk, chanwoo and youngmin) were sat around the table, most of us on our 2nd or 3rd drink. thank fully, i had managed to keep soo and yoonjae as civil as possible. It was pretty difficult, with yoonjae commenting on sooyoung’s actions every ten minutes, but hey – this is going to be my life for the next 5 years so I better get used to it.


End file.
